


Cover for Lost and then Found by Gerec

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [10]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erik Lehnsherr is a detective in the NYPD, happily married for four years to Charles Xavier, Professor of Genetics at Columbia University. At least that's what he thinks when he wakes up in a hospital bed, arm broken and head swathed in bandages, his mother Edie holding his hand. It turns out that a lot of things happened that he doesn't remember...the most important being the fact that he's no longer married to the man he loves.</p><p>Aka 'Amnesia Fic' on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Lost and then Found by Gerec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and then Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339894) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> Erik Lehnsherr is a detective in the NYPD, happily married for four years to Charles Xavier, Professor of Genetics at Columbia University. At least that's what he thinks when he wakes up in a hospital bed, arm broken and head swathed in bandages, his mother Edie holding his hand. It turns out that a lot of things happened that he doesn't remember...the most important being the fact that he's no longer married to the man he loves.
> 
> Aka 'Amnesia Fic' on Tumblr.


End file.
